


Track 3 - Inexplicable

by annabeth



Series: Dishonest & Unhealthy [1]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Infidelity, Language, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Yuki has a desperate need, one that only Tohma can indulge.
Relationships: Seguchi Tohma/Yuki Eiri
Series: Dishonest & Unhealthy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Track 3 - Inexplicable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> written for "indulgent" on my Get Your Words Out Yahtzee prompt set #4.

It was pouring when Yuki hurried into the foyer of Tohma's high-rise building. He checked in with the security guard and went up the elevator, leg jiggling with impatience as he waited for the numbers to climb. Finally, on the twentieth floor, he got off and hurried again to Tohma's front door.

When Tohma answered the door, he was clearly surprised to see Yuki standing there.

"Doesn't your lover have a concert tonight?" he asked, drying his fine blonde hair with a towel. He looked Yuki up and down, sighed, and added, "Come in and dry off, Eiri-san."

"Shuichi _is_ performing," Yuki said in a low voice. "But… Tohma… I _need_ it." He knew he sounded like an addict begging for his next fix—and that wasn't really far off as an accurate description of how he felt.

"Eiri…" Tohma said, heaving out a breath. "You know I can't." But even as he pushed Yuki into a sitting position on the couch and began to dry him with the same towel he'd been using on his own hair, Yuki could see him weighing the pros and cons. And wavering.

"Just this once," Yuki pleaded; he knew how it made him look: weak and unprincipled, and he'd never show this side of himself to anyone else, but Tohma was different. Tohma was the only person who'd ever been there for him. Kitazawa had seemed, once upon a time, like he would have done the same—but then he'd betrayed Yuki, and Tohma had been there to pick up the pieces.

And now, whenever Yuki was breaking into pieces again, it was Tohma who fitted them back together. Like now, when Yuki desperately needed to be _filled_ and there was only one person who would ever be allowed to do that—and it wasn't Shuichi.

"Eiri-san," Tohma said, tossing the towel aside. "You say that _every_ time."

"I know my sister isn't here, Tohma. Please. Fuck me."

Tohma looked like a parent trying to decide whether to withhold a treat from a child, but then he shook his head in resignation.

"All right," he said, and put one knee on the couch next to Yuki's thigh. He framed Yuki's face with his palms and kissed him, so gently. It was unlike Tohma's inherent personality with everyone else; with others, Tohma was quiet but intense, and could be ruthlessly brutal. But he'd never treated Yuki that way.

And now, even though they both knew it was inappropriate, and that it just reinforced unhealthy coping mechanisms, Tohma was going to submit again beneath Yuki's desires. He prodded Yuki's mouth open, and for long moments they made out, Tohma balanced on the couch and Yuki leaning back against it.

Later, when Tohma slid inside, Yuki knew that he was exposing himself, every secret cranny; that Tohma had reached within his heart and opened him up, to stare at the soft, tender meat within.

He allowed Tohma in, allowed him to rummage around inside his heart and brain and soul, and yielded to his ownership. Tohma's possession of his body proved that he was not immune to Yuki's whims or his desperation; Tohma kissed him all over even as he fucked him, and they were both lost in a humid little bubble of space and time, where nothing and no one could intrude—not Shuichi, not Kitazawa-san, and not Mika-chan—and when Yuki grabbed onto Tohma's shoulder and raked it with his nails, they both knew that Tohma would never complain about inexplicable marks.

Because they both knew that Tohma could never say no to him.


End file.
